


moth's wings

by cyrc



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Self-Indulgent, Some Plot, extreme teen ganondorf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrc/pseuds/cyrc
Summary: Post BotW.Zelda and Link find out about a Gerudo man named Ganondorf. Naturally, the next step is to follow him to make sure he isn’t evil.Cue shenanigans.





	moth's wings

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a fluffy botw au so I made one. Fair warning: I basically take what parts of canon I like and get rid of the parts I don't like.
> 
> Link isn’t wearing the Gerudo vai outfit because it’s racist and Ganondorf isn’t treated unusually because I said “fuck it, why wouldn’t there be trans people in loz?” so there are plenty of Gerudo of different genders hanging out in Gerudo town. 
> 
> I’m pretty sure this isn’t how the reincarnation is supposed to work but I’m just saying Zelda and Link have vague knowledge of previous lives, mostly through myth, and some scattered memories, so they know about Ganondorf. The myths aren’t common knowledge anymore, which is why someone was alright with using the dark lord’s name for their kid.
> 
> Fic and chapter title from Moth's Wings by Passion Pit.
> 
> I proofread this, but it hasn't been beta read, so feel free to leave a comment about any mistakes!

Link absentmindedly tossed an apple up and down, watching the children play in the central square of Gerudo town. A small group of children had gathered near him, curiously poking at and playing with various objects from his travels. On the other side of the square, Zelda was considering bundles of arrows.

Ever since they had defeated Calamity Ganon, he and Zelda had been traveling, helping where they could. It was nice, being able to wander and explore without the threat of Calamity Ganon. They were currently in Gerudo town for a few days to resupply and rest before going Molduga hunting.

Aria, a Gerudo teen tasked with babysitting, picked up an ancient screw and turned it around in their hands, running a finger along the threads.

“What’s this from?” they asked.

 _Ancient guardian_ , Link signed.

“You mean those creepy spider machines?! Are there a lot outside the desert?”

_Some. More around Hyrule castle._

“Huh.” They picked up an ancient core next, peering at the crystal. “Is this also from a guardian?”

Link nodded.

“I’ve never seen metal or crystals like this before... I bet Ganondorf would love this,” they said thoughtfully.

Link stiffened, hand clenching around the apple. Zelda, returning with supplies, nearly dropped her armful of arrows and food. “Ganondorf?!”

“Uh… yeah?”

 _You know Ganondorf?_ Link signed.

“Well, sure. Everyone does. He’s always running off to poke at things or tinkering with anything he can get his hands on and making things explode.”

Zelda and Link exchanged a worried look. Ganondorf making things explode was definitely a cause for concern.

 _Where is he?_ Link signed.

“Let me think... he’s back from one of his adventures now, so he should be at home.”

“And where is that?”

“Oh, it’s on the street next to the Sand-seal Rental Shop. Third house down.”

 _Thank you_ , Link signed, hastily replacing the objects in his various bags.

“You’re welcome…?” they said, watching Zelda and Link sprint off.

Aria turned back to the children, sighing. “Hylians are so weird…”

\-- 

The outside of Ganondorf’s house looked like any other, an unassuming door tucked along one of the back streets of Gerudo town.

Zelda and Link paused outside, Zelda taking a deep breath to brace herself. Link drew the Master Sword, dropping into a battle-ready stance. Zelda looked at Link, who nodded, and knocked, banging loudly on the door.

Nothing.

Just as Link was preparing to break down the door, Ganondorf opened it, blinking blearily at them.

He was nearly unrecognizable to Link and Zelda, not a scowling man but a teenager on the cusp between adolescence and adulthood. He wore only loose cotton pants, his long hair hanging loose and messy, far from the carefully considered appearance of past Ganondorfs. He stared sleepily at them, scratched his head, yawned, then shrugged and said: “Hello Zelda, Link.”

What.

Ganondorf looked at Link’s sword and sighed. “There’s no need for that. Really. Come inside, we can talk.”

Zelda and Link stared at him. Of all the situations they expected, Ganondorf greeting them casually and inviting them inside was not one. Trying to attack or trap them, sure, but not… this. Zelda had to wonder if he was alright. Maybe he had been hit on the head.

“...You’re very calm,” Zelda said.

Ganondorf waved a hand dismissively, already turning to walk back inside. “I’m too tired to fear for my life. Besides, I haven’t enacted any heinous plots or done any dastardly deeds, so killing me would just be murder. You two are killers, but you’re not murderers.”

He walked back inside, leaving the door open behind him. Link cautiously followed a few paces behind, quickly glancing around for traps. Zelda trailed after him, eyeing the various mechanical parts scattered around.

Ganondorf’s home was small but comfortable, made smaller by the sheer volume of objects crammed into every space. Every visible surface was covered in stacks of books and papers, strange machines and various bottles. It was cluttered, but not gloomy or ominous. In fact, despite the unusual detritus, it was oddly… normal.

Ganondorf was looking through his cabinets, seemingly uncaring that Zelda and Link were in house.

“Don’t touch anything,” he said to Link, who stopped an inch away from poking a winged mechanism with his sword. “There’s quite a lot of experimental technology lying around and I’d rather not have to put out any fires before I’ve had breakfast.”

Zelda’s eyes narrowed. “Experimental technology? What kind of experimental technology? Weapons?”

Ganondorf snorted. “No. I’m trying to create a more efficient water recycling system.”

Zelda paused.

“A water recycling system.”

“Yes.”

“You… aren’t planning to conquer Hyrule?”

“Why would I?” Ganondorf said, genuinely mystified.

“You’re _Ganondorf._ It’s what you do.”

Ganondorf shrugged. “What’s the point? There’s nothing I want there. It’d be more trouble than it’s worth.”

“Anyways,” he said, glancing pointedly at Link’s sword, “I’m trying to avoid being stabbed as much as possible. I hear it’s bad for your health.”

Ganondorf pulled a voltfruit out of a cabinet, waving it in Link’s direction. “Welcome back, by the way. You’ll have to tell me how you dealt with that… thing in Hyrule Castle some time.”

Zelda and Link stared at him. He just continued to look through his cabinets. After a minute of this, he turned to look at them.

“Are you staying for breakfast?” He asked, eyebrow raised. “I hate to disappoint, but I wasn’t expecting guests. The only food I have to offer is some voltfruit and leftover stew.”

“Uh,” Zelda said. “No. No.. thank you.”

She stared a bit, then visibly realized she was still staring silently at him and flushed. “I’m… going to go. It was - we certainly did meet you.”

Zelda and Link beat a hasty (and awkward) retreat, casting equally suspicious and confused looks back at him.

Knowing them, there was absolutely no chance they would take him at his word and leave him alone. He couldn’t say he blamed them, but that didn’t mean he had to like it.

At least no one was pointing a sword at him. For now, at least.

Ganondorf sighed and resigned himself to being watched for the foreseeable future.

**Author's Note:**

> Ganondorf: please put your sword away i dont want to be stabbed again
> 
> Link: absolutely not. fuck you


End file.
